Yes, Please
by wonderwoundedhearers
Summary: Tonks is torn up about Lupin, but Fred Weasley's there to put the shine back into her pink hair. Not set at any specific time. O/s. Lem/Lang.


_**Yes, Please**_

* * *

Remus Lupin's eyes turned cold – the dark blue washed out to almost steel grey and Tonks knew what his next words would be.

"No. It isn't right – _we _wouldn't be right."

She was proved correct.

Tonks bit back an instinctive sob and schooled her features – she stood from the chair across from Remus, where they sat before a roaring fire, and slipped out of the room without tripping once.

Well, maybe just a little.

When she had shut the door quietly, she leant back on it and let her lip wobble – but still she fought back her tears.

Remus had refused her _exactly _eleven times – she wondered why she even kept going back to him; he obviously didn't want her.

Tonks rubbed the heel of her hand into her closed eye in frustration, until colours flashed behind her lid, "Wanker."

She hoped he'd heard.

She just _wanted_ him so badly.

"Who's a wanker?" A voice came from in front of Tonks – she opened her eyes to see one of the Weasley twins leaning over the banister of the Grimmauld Place stairs, giving her a wide grin.

"Wotcher, Fred," Tonks smiled half-heartedly.

"Wrong. I'm George," he winked.

"No," Tonks fully smirked. "You're _Fred_."

Fred frowned, "How'd you know?"

"You corrected me – you two always do that when someone gets you the right way round," Tonks sighed. "_And_ your eyes are a darker brown than George's."

"Been looking into my eyes a lot recently – have you, Tonks?" Fred grinned, lithely leaping over the banister and landing in front of her.

Tonks gave him a wink, "'Course."

She turned to the right, to sidle up the hallway to the front door to leave, when Fred's red jumper-covered arm shot out and stopped Tonks in her tracks.

"Where are you going, little Miss Auror? The night's not over yet – I'm sure Sirius is lining them up already."

Tonks' face automatically fell back into the mask of despair it had been before Fred had cheered her slightly – she didn't want to stick around to see Remus avoiding her gaze, let alone her advances, for a few more hours.

She was about to tell him she was fine, just tired, when his grin faded and his eyes sparked with something dark.

"He's done it again, hasn't he?" Fred asked, and his voice was far colder than Tonks had ever heard it.

"Who? What?"

Fred didn't answer, he just pulled his arm back and ran a hand through his hair – Tonks watched him with curiosity; when had a Weasley twin ever been…_upset_?

But since she'd never seen Fred or George without a smile, she didn't know what to make of his sudden quietness – so when he stepped back and towards the stairs that led down to the kitchen, smiling again, she thought he'd just had some kind of glitch.

"I'll…uh, see you around, Tonks," Fred winked.

Tonks smiled back and went to the front door – she looked back, "See you."

She left without another word, closing the door quietly behind her so as not to wake the portrait of Mrs. Black.

Tonks never saw Fred's false grin drop or the murderous glare he sent towards the sitting room door, behind which Remus Lupin still resided.

* * *

Fred pushed his pencil past his Weasley-red hair and tucked it behind his ear – his sketches for the new line of 'Put Them in Their Place' Potions, meant for Slytherins and general bullies, weren't going so well.

In fact, instead of potion sketches, they were all doodles of Tonks.

"Bugger," he groused, scrunching up the piece of parchment and throwing it carelessly in the direction of the wastepaper basket.

He un-tucked the pencil and twirled it between his fingers – what was it about Nymphie Tonks that made him–

"Oi! Fred!" George's voice rang out, a floor down from their third-floor room in Grimmauld Place where Fred sat.

He heard loud footsteps on the stairs, and then the door was flying open – George swanned in, hands over his heart; he waltzed around.

"Never guess the girl I saw," he grinned.

Fred sat back and mirrored his smile, "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you're right." Fred wiggled his eyebrows, "So, who was it?"

"No idea," George replied, still waltzing around the room narrowly avoiding the beds. "But…" He whistled and ran his hands out in front of him in two wiggly lines, "She was a cracker. Blonde, too – you know how I like 'em blonde."

"I know," Fred smirked.

George sighed and flung himself on his bed, before looking over at the pile of screwed up pieces of parchment overflowing from the wastepaper basket.

George grinned, raising an eyebrow, "Having some trouble, are we? Something, or _someone_, on your mind?"

Fred stood and left without a word – George had been ribbing him about Tonks since…well, since he'd first found out that Fred liked her a little more than a Metamorphmagus friend, which was before Fred figured it out as it so happened – the Twins knew each other better than they knew themselves.

And he didn't _just_ like her – he fancied her rotten.

He casually loped down the stairs, hoping that Sirius had some Firewhiskey handy.

That was when he saw her.

Tonks was pretty – not that she wasn't any other day, but she was even more so – and her hair was a bright pink, if not on the slightly wilting side. She was wearing a tight, fuzzy, purple jumper, black combat boots, skin-tight black leggings, and small black shorts hugged her killer curves – in short, Fred was ready to pounce on her just with one look.

But her body slumped and her face crumbled, and it made him pause.

She roughly rubbed her hand against her eye and mumbled, "Wanker."

He found himself leaning over the banister and couldn't stop himself from asking, with a smile, "Who's a wanker?"

Startled, she looked up – her wide grey eyes fixed on his, before she weakly smiled, "Wotcher, Fred."

That wouldn't do – Tonks had a face made for genuine smiles.

"Wrong. I'm George," he winked, in an effort to make her crack a real grin.

"No. You're _Fred_," Tonks smiled wickedly, and seeing that genuine, mischievous smile made his heart go faster.

Fred frowned playfully, "How'd you know?"

"You corrected me – you two always do that when someone gets you the right way round," Tonks sighed. "_And_ your eyes are a darker brown than George's."

If his heart had been pounding before, it was hammering now – he couldn't control it where she was concerned, and knowing something that even his mother didn't made that stupid organ go wild.

"Been looking into my eyes a lot recently – have you, Tonks?" Fred joked, giving into his urge to get closer to her by smoothly jumping over the banister.

Tonks gave him a wink, "'Course."

His muscles tightened in pleasure at having her flirt with him.

But suddenly she turned, making to leave, and Fred couldn't help but put his arm out to stop her and ask her to stay, grinning to cover up his nervousness.

"Where are you going, little Miss Auror? The night's not over yet – I'm sure Sirius is lining them up already."

Tonks' face crumbled and her shoulders sagged, just as they had when Fred first laid eyes on her there leaning against the sitting room door – when he moved forwards to tip her head up, she had already begun to move it and that's when he knew why she was so damn upset.

Remus Lupin.

Fred's smile dropped and he felt the warmth that her nearness created in his body instantly vanish – she'd been after the ex-professor for a few weeks, and he'd catch her sometimes with that pained expression every now and then. He knew it was because the man had turned her down.

But he couldn't stop the words from falling out of his mouth, "He's done it again, hasn't he?"

"Who?" Tonks frowned, "What?"

Fred didn't answer, bringing his arm back to push his hand through his hair – Tonks' gaze burned a hole into his head as he looked away, and he wished that it wasn't under these circumstances that she chose to examine him so closely.

He stepped back and forced a smile, trying to distance himself from her unspoken question, '_Why are you being so quiet?_'

"I'll…uh, see you around, Tonks," Fred said after a moment, giving her a cheeky wink with false cheer.

Tonks just timidly smiled back and walked away – then he was almost surprised when she looked back and murmured, "See you."

She left quietly – probably because of the old bat on the landing that would start screaming at a moment's notice – and Fred was eaten up from the inside by anger.

He heard a soft, unassuming cough come from behind the sitting room door and the smile he had put on for Tonks instantly unscrewed and fell away – he glared at the grey wood, rage bubbling within him.

He wasn't jealous – well, he was, but that wasn't why he was angry. He was angry because Lupin had turned Tonks down, and not just once, but over and over and over… It was insulting. Tonks was the most perfect– She was the most wonderful– She was the funniest– She was talented and–

Fred could find no words to encapsulate what Tonks was – she was simply…Tonks.

He kicked the wooden skirting board running along the bottom of the green-wallpapered wall of the hallway and cast one last glare at the sitting room door.

"Wanker."

He hoped he'd heard.

* * *

It was an hour later that Fred sat in the chair closest to the fire, opposite Sirius and 'Mad-Eye' Moody – they each had a glass of Firewhiskey in-hand and Sirius was currently trying to remember the details of a particularly sordid little tale that he'd only brought out because none of the female Order members were around.

"Oh, yes," he suddenly grinned, a twinkle in his eye as he sat forwards a little more. "Right beauty. Not too heavy on top, not too heavy below – perfect ratio of–"

The kitchen door suddenly opened and Remus Lupin gingerly stepped inside – he poked his head around the door, looking further into the room for anyone else but the three in front of the fire, and he seemed to relax when he realised there was only them.

Fred bit back a growl, throwing back his Firewhiskey as he pointedly looked away from the older man – he knew the ex-professor was relieved because Tonks wasn't about.

Fred could still see him from the corner of his eye – Lupin's gaze swivelled over to the three occupants, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled at them.

"Telling a raunchy story – are we, Padfoot?" Lupin murmured, conjuring himself a chair.

"How do you always know?"

"You sit forwards when you get excited," the ex-professor laughed softly, and Fred wished he could just take his wand and stab him _right_ in the eye…

It wasn't a half-bad idea.

What did Tonks _see_ in him anyway?

Fred inconspicuously let his eyes wander over the shabby older man who was now seating himself next to him – _ruddy git_…

He wasn't all that, but then…maybe Tonks liked older, _learned_ men.

Fred felt his mood decrease even further at that thought – he was a prankster and five years younger than her; he didn't have much to offer apart from some Fainting Fancies or Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder.

"Yes, well…" Fred faintly heard Sirius murmur.

"Don't stop on my account," Lupin smiled, summoning the bottle of Firewhiskey and pouring himself a glass.

Sirius grinned back, "Oh, don't stop talking about the fairer sex? Well, then…maybe we should talk about my dear cousin 'Dora."

Fred felt his body stiffen, but tried to pass it off as an itch – Moody's magical eye roved over him with curiosity, and Fred gave him a cheeky smile. Moody's eye moved on.

Lupin was sat silent and still when Fred looked back over at him, and he heard him murmur warningly, "_Sirius_…"

"No, no – you're not getting out of this one, mate," Sirius smiled darkly, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "Tell me why you haven't given in to the lovely Black descendent – we're all rather fantastic lovers, you know."

Fred knew he was looking furious, but no one caught his gaze – how could they talk about _Tonks_ like _this_?

Luckily, Mad-Eye cut in for him, "'Xcuse me, Black, but I'd appreciate yer not discussing my protégée in such terms."

Lupin visibly relaxed, but Sirius kept on, "Come on! She's _very _pretty. Bit clumsy I'll admit, but–"

Fred jumped in to defend her, "Anyone can trip over that bloody troll's leg! It's a menace! It nearly took Mum over the first day she was here, and you know how coordinated she is living with my lot all these years."

Sirius raised one eyebrow, "You're trying to tell me that things jump out at Dora, of their own accord, _just_ to trip her up?"

Fred shrugged, sitting back, "Happens."

Sirius just rolled his eyes, "Taking that into account, _even then_–"

"Listen," Lupin mumbled, rubbing his forehead with the heel of his hand. "Can we not?"

Sirius sat back and sulked, "I just don't see why you insist on turning her down – she's a right catch."

Moody harrumphed and nodded slightly, "True, lad – ain't a better witch at her age."

"That's just the point!" Remus sighed exasperatedly, "I'm old…whereas, she's so very young."

Fred bristled for her.

Moody eyed him angrily, "Listen, Remus – yer may think she's got nothin' under all that pink hair but I'll have yer know that she's gone into battle with the slimmest chance an Auror can have and she's come out with nothin' more than a slightly smoulderin' sleeve."

Fred just nodded – Tonks was brilliant. End of.

"I wasn't saying that, Alastor," Lupin replied agreeably, and Fred glared at him. "I wasn't questioning you as a tutor; I was simply saying that she _is _young."

"And I suppose youth means you're limited," Fred chipped in, smiling at Lupin sarcastically. "I mean, young witches and wizards can't, _say_…start a very successful business, _or_ be the brightest of their age, _or _battle the darkest and most powerful wizard that's ever existed…_or _be allowed to make their _own_ decisions about a relationship they so obviously want."

Realising his sour tone at the end might have admitted too much, Fred stood abruptly and threw back the last of his Firewhiskey, "G'night."

He left the kitchen with three pairs of eyes staring holes into the back of his head.

* * *

It was a week before Fred saw Tonks again, and even then it was a fleeting glance – he began to think that she was avoiding him for being too obvious about wanting to spend time with her.

It put him in a horrible mood.

Even George wouldn't go near him when he was in particularly bad spirits – not that anyone really knew that, of course; everyone thought they were _always_ together.

Fred decided to dive headfirst back into the business and try and forget all about little Miss Auror (as George was so cleverly calling her after Fred told him the story of their run-in after Lupin's last turn-down.)

But it wasn't happening.

Because it was a week or so later that Moody came to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, leant over the counter, fixed _both _his eyes on Fred and told him that they were a man short for a mission.

A mission that was with Tonks.

A mission that had him spending a lot of time with her, _alone_.

"Bugger," he'd murmured after Moody had left the shop, who had pocketed some Extendable Ears on his way out.

If Fred was being honest with himself, he'd already accepted the mission as soon as he'd heard it was with Tonks – but then…she was sort of avoiding him, _wasn't_ she?

He decided just to do it, no matter what…

And he had really missed seeing her.

* * *

It was a cold and rainy Friday night, and Tonks sighed wistfully at the thought of being at Sirius', or her parents', or even out for a drink with some fellow Aurors – yet, she was stuck on a rooftop in London, in the horrible weather, waiting for her partner to join her and praying it wasn't Remus Lupin.

She'd not _completely_ given up on him, but thought that avoidance was the best step to take while he sorted out his issues.

Tonks sighed again and burrowed deeper into the hood of her dark purple cloak.

Suddenly, there was a small _crack_ and she turned to see Fred Weasley standing on the other side of the roof, frowning at the sky.

"Bloody rain," he murmured, pulling up the hood to his dark red cloak.

Tonks couldn't help but chuckle slightly – then she was surprised to see his whole face light up as he heard her laugh.

"Tonks," he grinned, his warm eyes flashing beneath his hood as they landed on her – he strode towards her.

"Wotcher," she smirked back.

Fred raised an eyebrow at her, "You seem…happier."

"I'm feeling better about…" She paused, realising she had been going to mention Remus, and then finished shortly, "…everything."

Fred just nodded, and the look he gave her told her that he saw right through her.

"Well," she smiled, lifting her arm and tapping the battered watch on her wrist. "Better get going, eh?"

"Where's our mission, anyway?"

She held out her hand, and grinned playfully, "Wanna find out?"

He grabbed a hold with a '_You're on_' smile and they Disapparated.

When the spinning stopped and their feet hit ground, Fred groaned, "Malfoy Manor?"

"Yep," Tonks sighed. "They're having a Death Eater party, and we're not invited – so like the good little hurt uninvited guests we are, we're going a-spying."

They kept their hoods up as they crept through the wood that led up to the stretch of grass behind Malfoy Manor, even though it wasn't raining – Tonks was sure that there would be eyes out for any obvious movement, and their hoods hid both of their bright hair.

"Probably best to climb a tree – don't you think?" Fred suggested quietly, smiling brightly at Tonks.

She laughed softly, "You just want to show off, don't you?"

There was a sharp _crack_ and then he was grinning down at her from the top branch of a tall tree, "Absolutely."

Tonks followed him and Apparated to the branch opposite his, "Your mum would kill me for not telling you off about Apparating up trees."

"Yeah, yeah," Fred waved his hand dismissively, and then smirked, "But then I could always say that I followed _your _example. You're a terrible influence, Tonks."

Tonks snorted and looked away towards the bright lights in the windows of Malfoy Manor, "Your mum would probably believe you, what with me being a few years older and being a prankster in my time at Hogwarts as well."

"Oh, Tonks," he sighed and grinned, leaning forwards on his branch, "Once a prankster, always a prankster."

* * *

They were watching to see who went in and out of Malfoy Manor, and writing down all the names to give to Moody later – it was freezing cold, and his arse had drifted off to sleep about an hour ago.

Lovely.

Fred much rather preferred making Tonks snort than focusing on their mission – the sound was far more attractive than you might think.

"Okay, so once…" He began, pulling another story from his and George's repertoire. "We turned Mrs. Norris' fur bright white, and Filch went around screaming about how someone had bleached his cat. Most of the school had no idea what bleach was, and we only knew because of Dad's love for all things Muggle – and we did actually use the stuff to do it – so most of the teachers had no idea what to do with it. Eventually, Snape obliged. Greasy git."

Tonks sniggered silently into her hand, but a snort or two escaped – she shook her head in disgust as soon as she had made the sound.

"Urgh," she groaned. "_Very_ attractive. Sorry."

"Don't apologise," Fred smiled sideways at her. "I quite like it."

Tonks looked at him strangely, but she was smiling – she looked…pleased.

She blushed and turned her head away a moment later.

Fred couldn't help but grin, and then ask, "So, what've you been up to for the past couple of weeks? Haven't seen you around."

"Working," Tonks mumbled. "Just…working."

"Bit boring?"

She just nodded.

"Thought you were avoiding me," Fred decided to blurt, but couldn't regret the action because of the priceless look of shock on Tonks' face.

"Why would I avoid you?" She spluttered, before turning her head and cursing as she realised she had missed a late arrival for the party – she scribbled down a name.

"I asked you if you wanted a drink, Auror Tonks, and you declined – thought you might think I was waiting in the shadows to pounce on you again."

Tonks looked completely bemused.

"When did you ask me for a drink?" She murmured.

"I told you Sirius was probably lining them up – well, he was," Fred said, his eye catching hers.

Her brow furrowed, "You didn't ask me though, did you?"

"You should know an offer when you hear one," he grinned.

"I might've stayed."

His heart bounced wildly in his chest – when had the joking turned serious?

"Really?"

Tonks just nodded.

"Oh," Fred breathed, and then caught himself. "Well, d'you want to go for a drink after this?"

"Yeah," Tonks mumbled back, averting her eyes slightly. "That'd be nice."

"Done," he grinned.

* * *

Tonks had absolutely no idea why she had agreed to go for a drink with Fred.

She _wanted_ to do something with someone, instead of go back to her empty flat, but she couldn't help but think that that wasn't the reason why she had said yes.

She thought it might have been because of the looks he had given her through the night in the tree – they were…heated, to say the least.

And it made a tingle rocket up her spine every time she caught him looking at her like that.

Eventually, the party in Malfoy Manor wound down and the guests began Disapparating rapidly – Tonks' heart began to beat faster as the trickle of people thinned even more, because that meant that it would soon be time to go for a drink with Fred.

Looking at her watch, she noted the time was two o'clock in the morning that the party completely ended and wrote it down on her pad; she then slipped it into her pocket for safekeeping.

Her heart missed a beat when she turned to Fred and saw his beaming smile.

"Ready?" He asked.

Tonks just nodded.

They levitated themselves down from the tree and then he grasped her wrist and Apparated to the step outside the Leaky Cauldron.

It was quiet when they opened and stepped through the creaky wooden door – most of its patrons had already vanished, apart from a couple of heavy-drinkers here and there, and that left them very much alone.

The candles were slowly dimming as the morning came closer, and Tonks couldn't help but feel a sense of anticipation shimmy up her spine as they sat in a dark corner of the pub – it was lit by a single candle on the table in front of them.

"What are you having?" Fred asked after making sure she was seated.

Tonks smiled, "Butterbeer, please."

She didn't mean to make her voice breathy, but it was there anyway – she thought she saw something creep into Fred's eyes at the sound of it.

"Right you are," he coughed and made for the bar.

Tonks had the strangest urge to check her appearance while his back was turned, but she quashed it instantly – Fred was a friend; actually, he was a friend who was also the younger brother of one of her closest friends at Hogwarts.

Nothing would happen.

Yet…

* * *

Fred tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths as he waited for the two Butterbeers he ordered.

When Tonks had spoken last, he'd never thought he'd hear her sound so…so…

_Sexy_…

The word floated through his mind and he turned slightly to cast a sly glance at the table she was sitting at – her chin was resting on her hand, her elbow on the table, and the glow from the candle in front of her was flickering over her face and making her grey eyes seem darker than they were.

She looked…seductive.

And it wasn't a word Fred used often.

There were two clinks and Fred turned to see two Butterbeers before him – he passed over the money to the night-hag behind the bar and made his way back to Tonks.

She moved as he came towards her, shrugging off her cloak, and Fred stumbled slightly in shock – she was wearing a lacy little top, and those tiny curve-hugging shorts she favoured so much.

But the thing _was_…the top.

"Nothing underneath…" Fred murmured to himself.

It was true.

The lace was probably dark and thick enough so you couldn't see much in the daytime, but with the candlelight so close and flickering in all different directions so much…

Fred had to shut his eyes, just for a moment, to remember the sight of her full and perfect breasts forever.

He knew, when he opened his eyes again, they were darker with what he was feeling.

He shook off the trickle of Butterbeer that he had spilled down his arm in his surprise and then he was stood before Tonks again – he set the tankards down, shrugged off his cloak and hung it over the back of his chair.

Tonks smiled as he sat down and reached for her tankard, "Thanks, Fred. What do I owe you?"

"You're alright."

Tonks raised her eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "I asked you out for a drink, so I pay – remember that if you ever ask me."

"I will," she snickered.

They drank in silence for a moment or two, and he watched her intently as they both let the Butterbeer warm them from the inside out.

Tonks smiled at him blissfully, "I needed this."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she sighed, letting her finger run around and around the lip of the tankard – Fred suppressed a shiver that the action created within him.

"You've not been your usual self lately," he found himself saying, and as her face fell he wished he hadn't said anything at all.

"I know," she murmured sadly. "It's just…"

She stopped herself and didn't continue – Fred couldn't take dancing around it anymore.

"Lupin," he sighed.

Tonks' eyes shot up to his, and then she groaned, "Is it all that obvious?"

"You're pining for him like Snape's hair pines for decent shampoo."

Instead of getting upset, she laughed.

Fred found himself grinning back at her – maybe she didn't fancy Lupin so much anymore; maybe, just maybe…

"I'm such a twat," Tonks laughed. "I'm getting so messed up over…over…" She sighed, "He's not worth it – I guess I've just realised. A little too late, right?"

Fred shrugged, "A case of the unrequiteds is tough. I don't blame you."

Tonks shook her head, smiling softly, "I'm sorry you thought I was avoiding you for leaping at me over the banister. I was just...well, I was avoiding everyone really. Apart from people I see at the Ministry, you're the first person I've actually _spoken _to in a while."

"I'm honoured," Fred said playfully, pressing his hand over his heart. "Mum'll be dead chuffed that I've gotten a little more colour in your cheeks."

Tonks winced, "Has she been worrying?"

Fred rolled his eyes teasingly, "She never stops, Tonks. It's like asking a dog not to bark – she'll do it anyway, and probably just to spite you."

Tonks grinned.

He didn't care that she'd only just realised that _perhaps _Lupin wasn't worth the heartache she was going through, or that this was the most time they'd ever spent talking to each other…well, _ever_ – the Butterbeer had given him the confidence he needed, the image of her perky chest was imprinted on his mind, and he just wanted something _more_…

"So," Fred said, thumbing towards her and then himself, "Want to come to mine?"

* * *

Tonks just stared for a minute, nothing passing through her mind, but the answer readily jumped off the tip of her tongue with no trouble whatsoever.

"Definitely."

Fred's eyes sparkled as he leaned in closer, his red hair shining in the candlelight, "Take some drink back with us, yeah?"

Tonks nodded and stood, slipping her cloak on again – she wanted the anticipation freely rolling up and down her spine to last forever, and she wanted more time with Fred.

She'd never realised how much fun he was on his own before…or how so wonderfully good-looking he was.

And it wasn't just the Butterbeer either – something was naturally flipping in her stomach at the thought of going home with him.

They bought a few bottles of Butterbeer and one of Firewhiskey and eagerly strode out into the small square that concealed the entrance to Diagon Alley – Fred gingerly balanced his share of the load of drink and tapped the wall with his wand; Tonks giggled at the look of concentration on his face.

Fred turned to her with a twinkle in his eye as the wall rearranged and opened up behind him, "Alright, alright – it's difficult for a bloke to multi-task with strong Butterbeer in his system and a beautiful girl by his side, who makes his brain foggy when he's around her."

The sudden look on his face said he'd said too much, but Tonks smiled brightly back at him – he thought she was beautiful.

And the foggy thing was completely reciprocal, anyway.

They practically skipped down the dimly-lit cobbled street, Tonks only tripping once but dropping none of her load and Fred didn't laugh at her too much – there was only a snigger, if that – and then they arrived outside Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Tonks had seen it before, but the new stock made her laugh – there was a _U-NO-POO _sign in the window, and Fred wiggled his eyebrows cheekily as she giggled at it.

"Just cheers everyone up, doesn't it?" He said as he unlocked and opened the door, waving for her to enter first.

She smiled in thanks, and looked at the now-still mechanical Weasley twin above the doorway, "You're much better looking than that – couldn't charm it right?"

As the door closed behind her with the small jingle of the bell above it she found herself in the dark, with Fred Weasley pressed against her back and his lips at her ear.

"So, I'm a good-looking bloke – am I?" He murmured, and Tonks stiffened as his warm breath fanned over her cheek – he smelt good, the fresh scent of rain and the warmth of Butterbeer clinging to him.

Tonks bit back a long, low moan.

She settled for a nod in answer to his question, sure that if she spoke she'd just embarrass herself.

It was lucky he was so close to her, so he was able to feel her nod in the dark.

"Nice to know," he chuckled softly. "You're not a bad-looking bird."

He moved away and muttered, "_Lumos_."

She was sure it was so she could see his wink as she stood at the door of the shop, open-mouthed and clutching the bottles of drink to her chest indignantly.

Tonks followed Fred through the small labyrinth of shelves and displays, past the counter and a thick velvet curtain, and to a set of rickety, wooden stairs. As they climbed, Tonks caught glimpses of Fred's arse in his wandlight, and she wondered whether she had seen a nicer sight in trousers.

Remus had never looked as good as _that_…

But then, she supposed, that she didn't like him just for his looks – she liked him for his personality. And Remus wasn't the only bloke with personality – Tonks was very much liking what she was seeing of Fred's.

When they made it to the top floor, Fred unlocked the door to the flat over the shop and ushered Tonks inside – muttering a quick spell, he lit the low lamps and Tonks smiled at what she saw.

The whole place was split in half.

It was quite big, with a sunken-in seating area to the right of the front door in a plush-looking lounge, and then to the left there was a large open-plan kitchen – but everything was split in two; the lounge walls were decorated half in red and half in purple, and the kitchen was half light green and half dark green.

On the wall in front of Tonks was two doors – one had a large golden 'F' and one had a large golden 'G'.

She'd never imagined the Twins' flat looking like this.

It was reasonably neat too.

Fred seemed to read her expression well, "We can be kind of different sometimes. And we have to keep it clean with all the stuff we make – never know what a _harmless_ sweet lying around could be."

Tonks laughed, "I accidentally ate a Fever Fudge the other day. Went away pretty quick though."

Fred just smirked and then directed her to the sunken-in circular sofa – it had red and gold cushions with the Gryffindor emblem emblazoned on them strewn all over the place, even in the centre of the sunken-in area.

Tonks couldn't help but think how comfy it would be to sit there and drink with Fred all night.

That was just what she was planning to do.

* * *

An hour later, after Fred had gone to the kitchen to drop off his cloak on one of the chairs and then gone back to Tonks to find her lying in the middle of a pile of his and George's Gryffindor cushions – he thought he'd never seen a more tempting sight – they were still drinking down their Butterbeer and talking of random things.

"We never thought of that," Fred murmured, commenting on Tonks' story. "Stealing one of Slytherin's goal hoops at their deciding match."

"It was only a cheap invisibility spell we flew up and cast a few hours before – Dumbledore got rid of it pretty quickly. But it was worth it just to see their faces. Bill and I were always up to mischief," Tonks grinned, inching forwards imperceptibly to Fred on the cushions where they were both sitting comfortably.

Fred nodded and smiled back, "Bill always was pretty cool."

Tonks snorted, "Could be a right drama queen though – especially when we were going out."

Fred's eyes widened and he looked at Tonks in shock, "What?"

Tonks nodded slowly, "You didn't know?"

Fred shook his head and tried to beat back his irrational jealousy – but the fact that his older brother had gone out with Tonks angered him no end, for some reason.

Tonks waved her hand dismissively, "Yeah, well…it only lasted a couple of weeks – we've always been better friends than anything else. Though it doesn't stop your mum trying to get us together every chance she gets."

Fred just shook his head, beating back his jealousy again.

"You know," Tonks murmured, looking at him slyly through her lashes, "If I didn't know any better…I'd say you were jealous of your brother."

Fred snorted, trying to steady his heartbeat, "I said you weren't a bad-looking bird earlier, didn't I?"

"Oh, be still my beating heart!" Tonks cried, swooning dramatically.

Fred chuckled deeply, passing her the Firewhiskey to swig from, "I'm such a charmer."

"You certainly are," Tonks mumbled, taking the Firewhiskey and gulping some down without even a wince.

_True Auror_, Fred thought with a smile.

Then she leant forwards suddenly, her face a _scant_ inch from his, "But you _are_ jealous."

Fred watched her eyes sparkle in the dim light and found himself murmuring, "Yeah."

Tonks' face coloured with shock for less than a second, before determination shone in her eyes – then she leant forwards, and kissed him.

Fred's body began singing – among other things – and he couldn't help but bring his hands up to push them into her bright pink hair and pull her face impossibly closer to his.

Tonks sighed against his lips, kissing him harder and throwing her arms around his neck – she tugged Fred closer to her, and, in a fit of very Tonks-like clumsiness, fell backwards too quickly for Fred to follow her.

Luckily there were cushions to break her fall.

Tonks laughed delightedly, a sweet little snort escaping her mouth between her giggles, and Fred looked her over intently – her bright pink hair was fanned out around her head, her cheeks were bright to match her hair, her eyes were warm, and he thought that he'd never seen someone so beautiful.

He pounced.

He heard the breath _woosh _out of Tonks' body as his hit hers, but she didn't complain – in fact, she twisted her hands in the front of his clothes and pulled his body more forcefully against hers; they were so close that their hips were almost nestled together.

Fred groaned as Tonks crossed that space as well, wrapping her legs around his and pulling his hips down to meet hers – he was _aching_.

"_Nymphie_," he breathed on another groan as she began to circle up her hips.

Her body stilled suddenly and then he realised that he had used her first name – well, part of it, and in the special way he only used in his head.

He expected a typhoon of angry words to be released as he smiled at her with cheekiness and false confidence.

But, instead, he received a smile back.

Tonks grinned up at him, "I actually like it. Well…coming from…_you_."

Her cheeks flushed and he couldn't help but kiss her again.

Tonks moaned, circling her hips again as his teasing kiss was clearly frustrating her, "_Fred_."

He beamed at _his _name on her lips.

But the smile twisted as Tonks began to grind against him and his rock-solid erection with abandon.

"Come on, Fred. _Please_," Tonks breathed against his ear sinfully.

He shivered, "No need to beg, love."

Fred slowly, _so _slowly, peeled her clothes from her – when they were strewn over the sofa and her body was bare, only then did he admire her fully.

She looked up at him with such innocent silver eyes, but they had a wicked glint in them that told him she knew – she knew what she did to him and she knew what he wanted to do to _her._

Her curves were perfect, her body full but slim, and as Fred unconsciously licked his lips he knew that it was her _real_ body, not a modified one.

His mouth descended on her neck, biting and kissing his way down as she roughly tugged at his clothes.

By the time he'd paid attention to her soft and perky breasts and nipped his way down to her bellybutton, he was down to his now-unbuttoned trousers.

Tonks was panting beneath him, desperately pawing at the waistband of his trousers – he pulled back, much to her obvious displeasure, and sat on his heels as he lowered them.

Tonks' eyes didn't stray from his, and he found himself smiling brighter than ever – she'd answered a big question that Fred hadn't even bothered asking; did she want him because it was him, or did she want him for the sex?

The way her eyes glowed and only left his to roll back in her head told him that she _definitely_ wanted him for him – all other questions could wait until later.

Fred couldn't tear his eyes away from her body waiting for his, but he knew when he'd released himself from his trousers because his length hit warm silk.

He shut his eyes and revelled in the simple pleasure of his bare hardness against Tonks' inner thigh – he tried to control his ragged breathing and the feeling of fizz rumbling in his stomach, but it wasn't any use.

He wanted her too much.

Any control he'd managed to gain from any amount of experience he'd had with other girls just went out of the window – Tonks was like fresh snow, and he hoped he'd last on the new ground.

With a tentative smile, Fred settled himself over her, his knees digging into the soft cushions beneath them for purchase – Tonks' hips rose, urging him on.

He couldn't help but release a quick chuckle, "Matching collar and cuffs."

Tonks furrowed her brow, before understanding flashed across her face and she winked, "The only hairs I don't turn pink are my eyebrows."

Fred's hand drifted down over her smooth body, until it reached the pink curls between her thighs, "I like it…"

He circled her nub, before parting her soft folds to find her _oh_, _so _ready for him – he moaned, burying his face in her neck.

Tonks sighed back, her hips never stopping their circling, "_Fred_…"

Fred lifted his hand from her, curled them both under her shoulders and grasped her tightly – he kissed her as he lined himself up.

They came together like magnets.

There was no awkward fumbling, no rearranging, even though both of their hand-eye coordination was poor on the best of days and they were slightly slow from the Butterbeer and Firewhiskey – it was pretty close to perfect.

Tonks arched her spine as Fred settled himself deep within her, breathing heavily against her chest where he rested his head as he tried to overcome the pull of her hot, wet depths.

"Bloody hell," he murmured a moment later, still completely breathless.

"I know," Tonks replied with a groan. "I _really, really _know…"

When he pulled back a fraction, they both hissed – Tonks' body urged his on, and soon that one small pull began their rhythm.

Their stomachs brushed each other's, Fred's trail of dark hair on his obviously tickling Tonks' in a pleasurable way because she pulled a hand away to snake it down between their bodies and stroke it, moaning happily.

Fred felt the pull to bury his face in Tonks' sweet-smelling hair and her silky-skinned neck, but he didn't dare – he didn't want to miss a single second, or a single change in Tonks' expression as she threw her head back and made the most _brilliant _noises.

He kissed her chin, her cheeks, her jaw, her nose, her forehead – anywhere he could reach – and began pumping his hips more forcefully as Tonks' hand that had been stroking the trail of hair down from his navel began touching the place where they met.

Fred groaned at the added sensations, the _friction_…

His heart slammed against his chest, the noise of his blood rushing was ringing in his ears, and he could have sworn that for one second he felt their hearts beat together in their separate bodies.

As the pleasure mounted to an almost _painful_ degree, Tonks removed her hand and gently slipped them both into his red hair – their eyes met, Fred gave one last powerful thrust of his hips, and then all was still…just for _one _moment.

Before the rush came and the wave crashed over them both simultaneously, making them cry out against each other's skin and hold on tightly as their bodies shuddered together.

Blinding white flashes appeared before Fred's eyes, but he could still see the way Tonks' face was set in a cry of pleasure as they waited until it was over.

With a final shiver, Fred felt himself finish and then slumped on top of the semi-unconscious Tonks.

"Nymphie…" He breathed hotly against her ear, before conjuring a blanket and whipping it over them.

Fred slowly slid to the side, leaving Tonks' still-quivering warmth but keeping his arms tightly wrapped around her – as she came down, her mouth opened to speak, but Fred's eyelids fluttered and he fell back into that dark and sated sleep he'd wished for so often before he could hear what she was going to say.

* * *

Tonks' eyes opened and closed a few times, taking in her odd surroundings, before her memories of the previous evening rushed back to her…and she smiled.

There were strong warm arms surrounding her middle and a face pressed against the back of her neck, hot breaths making happy goose pimples rise on the skin they brushed over – there were legs tangled with hers beneath a fuzzy red blanket, and she couldn't remember feeling so good in a long while.

Tonks twisted in the pair of arms and came face to face with Fred Weasley.

Even though he was slightly younger than her, he was still good-looking in the kind of…_manly_ way – there was a little bit of stubble across his face, and she smiled as he leant in to nuzzle against her neck again but instead found her nose pressed to his.

His eyes slowly opened, before widening and then creasing as he gave her a broad, sleepy smile.

"Morning," he mumbled. "Sleep well?"

She just nodded in reply.

"Good," he breathed, beginning to smirk. "We were working on some biting alarm clocks – glad to see they haven't made their way in here."

"All my toes are intact," she mock-whispered, cuddling closer to his warmth.

Fred seemed to blink his sleepiness away as she pressed herself against him, "We had sex last night."

He said it so matter-of-factly that she just blinked in surprise.

A slow, broad smile crept across Fred's face, "Do you wanna be my bird?"

Tonks laughed, "Do you wanna be my bloke?"

Both just smiled back at the other, knowing the answer.

* * *

It was weeks later, after many nights in bed and days spent lounging around together, that their blossoming relationship was discovered.

It was like any other meal Molly Weasley had made – everyone, bar Snape, sat at the long wooden table in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place; they were all talking amiably, and Tonks and Fred could hardly keep their eyes off of each other over their leek and potato soup.

George was watching them with amusement, as was Moody and Dumbledore – only they three knew of the relationship between the pair, and all were pleased.

Except for Remus Lupin.

He didn't know what was between the two, but he caught their furtive longing glances and despised them.

He looked at Tonks and realised that, _perhaps_, he should take her while there was still a chance – he didn't know that that ship had long since sailed.

As soon as Molly vanished the crockery and set about delivering dessert, Remus took his chance.

"Can I speak to you for a moment, Tonks?" He asked quietly, standing and gesturing towards the kitchen door.

Tonks frowned but nodded, following him out of the room – but not before shooting Fred a small, reassuring smile.

* * *

Fred's blood boiled behind his usual cheerful smile – _if he lays one hand on her_…

The next thing Fred knew, there was shouting – a high-pitched cry of pure fury let him know it was Tonks.

His seat skidded back a few feet as he threw himself from it and out of the kitchen, up the stairs to the hallway – he stilled as he took in the scene, his hand automatically going for his wand in his back pocket.

Lupin stood a few feet away, one side of his face red and blotchy and the rest shaped in utter surprise – Tonks' hair was red as she stood before the ex-professor, her hands in fists at her sides and her lips pulled back over her teeth in a snarl.

When Lupin made to move towards Tonks, Fred cast a shielding charm between them and then stepped in front of Tonks – he expected a bollocking later from her, for not letting her fight her own battles, but he had to do this this once; he had to show the ex-professor.

"Take a step back," Fred said through gritted teeth, making Lupin's eyebrows rise as Fred's natural amiable disposition seemed but a distant memory.

Lupin did as he was told and Fred stopped casting.

"This is a private conversation, Fred," Lupin said quietly, but there was venom in his voice behind his carefully placed mask of calm.

"Why did Tonks find it necessary to hit you?"

That stopped Lupin short.

The blotchiness on Lupin's face was a distinct hand-print shape now, and Fred had to stop himself from ploughing his fists into Lupin's _un_marked skin.

"He kissed me," a voice growled behind him.

His stomach rolled at the thought of Lupin forcing anything on Tonks, even a simple kiss, and in under a second he had his wand pressed to Lupin's throat.

Fred smiled at the ex-professor's shock at being bested, "Gryffindor Duelling Club Champion two years running."

He heard Tonks laugh behind him.

Lupin's face twisted, "You're… You two…are…"

"_This _is why she loves me instead of you," Fred growled. "You're so indecisive, and reluctant to do _anything_. She's brilliant – that's why I love her – and you're just too late, mate."

Lupin's face fell, "Lower your wand. I'm leaving."

Fred did so slowly and reluctantly, and he and Tonks watched in silence as Lupin left through the front door without as much as a glance back.

Tonks suddenly tapped his shoulder, and, following her outstretched finger, Fred's eyes found everyone from the kitchen standing on the stairs and watching the scene unfold eagerly.

He just shrugged and turned back.

Tonks' hair was pink again, and her eyes were bright, "You're in trouble."

He winced playfully, "Did I presume? I do that a lot."

"No, I'm still your bird who's in love with you," she smiled.

Fred turned to wink at George, who grinned right back, and then turned back to Tonks, "It's the old Fred Weasley charm, love."

She leant in so only he could hear, "And you're my bloke who's in love with me."

"That's right," he murmured.

"You're also in trouble for stepping in like I couldn't defend myself," she breathed hotly against his ear, her tongue sneaking out to flick at the lobe secretly. "Punishment for you."

Fred shivered – _yes, please_…

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_Hope you enjoyed this! I certainly did writing it. I'm having a bit of a Harry Potter fanfic streak at the moment (; It's not fixed on any strict timeline and I truly do adore Lupin and Tonks together, but I always wondered what it would be like having Tonks with one of the Weasley twins – I don't really like Bill and Charlie, let alone Percy, and Ron's too young; plus, I always thought the Twins shared Tonks' humour (; Please, let me know what you thought – all reviews are welcome! Thank you for taking the time to read my humble fic._


End file.
